


well that escalated quickly draco's pov

by yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker/pseuds/yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker
Summary: NOT MINE!!!!ALL CREDIT GOES TO KARA REYNOLDS!!!!draco malfoy hates harry potter,right,you couldn't be more wrong.draco is in love with harry,what will happen if you put them in the prefects' bathroom together,read and find out.





	well that escalated quickly draco's pov

roses are red,  
cactus are prickly,  
now I present,  
well that escalated quickly 

 

it was a few minutes until midnight and draco malfoy was in his bed, frustrated as he lay wide awake, just as he had every night for months now. sometimes he'd get a few hours of sleep, but most of the time, the poor boy just couldn't drift off.  
he knew the reason, it had been eating away at him since the summer before his fourth year at hogwarts. it was a developing problem throughout his time at school to the point that he continuously, mentally, and emotionally tortured himself even though he tried so hard to get over it. he couldn't, no one even knew, and if they did his life would probably crumble from under his feet.  
draco malfoy was in love with harry potter. it was the worst thing he could fathom to happen in his life, for he was the son of a death eater, one quite close to the dark lord himself. harry potter; harry potter! it as assinine, a joke, unimaginable, but it was true.  
draco had kept a private journal since his first year at hogwarts, and this was because he met harry potter. he honestly tried to be friendly but instead, he was rude and insulting, because he didn't want to look like a prat in front of the others, especially the other slytherin's. for years his father had told him how terrible harry potter was, but he hadn't been telling the truth.  
for the longest time, he didn't even know why he wanted to form a friendship, and his journal entries began to show more and more frustration. 'did he hate potter or did he like him? did he really care if the dark lord got ahold of him? was he actually scared of what others would say?'  
no matter what whenever he tried to bring himself to be nice to harry, it'd just end in another crude remark. there were arguments, blackmail, fights, duels, and so on. and he knew full well that if he attempted to set things right now, it would fail miserably. he was in too deep, he had caused too much damage, and he was the enemy.  
gritting his teeth, draco quietly left his bed to go down to the common room. he was going to walk around the castle like he usually did when his insomnia really ticked him off. he often would hide out in the prefect's bathroom, he decided that this was a good night to wallow in a swimming pool size bath of misery.  
once he'd given the password and entered the bathroom, he felt like he'd been slapped in the face with something heavy and blunt. harry potter was in the bathroom, right there, right in front of him. the mere second he paused, felt like time had actually stopped. he contemplated running for it, but it was too late to make a decision when Harry turned around, a look of surprise on his face. the look quickly turned into one of annoyance. draco didn't know what to do, so he put on his usual poker face and said the first thing that came to mind;  
''what are you doing here potter,'' he said with the nastiest sneer he could muster. ''this is a prefect bathroom, you're not allowed in here.''  
''i asked ron for the password!'' harry snapped in reply, and draco privately cursed weasly.  
he watched harry's right hand which had been about to undo the top button of his shirt. ''what are you going to go running off to snape or umbridge and rat me out.''  
draco tried to keep a straight face. ''i should, you've practically been living in detention, huh potter. just can't keep your big mouth shut!''  
just then harry whipped out his wand and pointed it right at him. ''keep talking malfoy, i dare you!''  
draco didn't know what to do. if they dueled, it would probably attract filtch; but if he simply left the bathroom, he'd appear to be a coward. he forced a smile on his face, shaking his head.  
''whatever,'' draco said walking to the furthest end of the bath, away from harry. he started taking his robes off.  
''you're lucky i'm in a good mood, go ahead and take your bath, just don't bother me.''  
''okay by me!'' harry spat, under his seemingly calm demeanor, draco was panicking. 'run!' he thought nervously to himself 'get out of here! what are you doing!'  
as he nervously got undressed, he looked at harry out of the corner of his eye. warmth rose to his cheeks, shutting his eyes tight and quickly got into the bath. he clung tightly to the edge, glad harry couldn't see his face.  
this was bad, this was very very bad. for how many times draco had fantasized about harry. for how many times he even ended up touching himself over the thought. he could leave, go back to his dormitory, and try to get to sleep. but he was scared that Harry would ridicule him for running away. or he could simply wait until harry left the bathroom, but how long would that be?  
draco set his head against the edge, exhaling slowly and trying to simply ignore the fact that harry was on the opposite side of the bath. he lifted his head, he reached for his robes and grabbed his wand. he pointed it at the water and muttered a spell, and just as he did a large blob of water emerged from the surface, and took the shape of a serpent. Draco smiled calmly, gliding the snake through the water; feeling much more peaceful. this was zen to him.  
''where'd you learn that?'' came harry's voice, making draco jump, almost drop the water snake. he met harry's eyes seeing the odd expression and couldn't help smile at how cute he was. with a few waves of his wand, he glided the snake through the water towards Harry, so he could get a good look at it, before lifting the spell letting it splash back into shapeless liquid.  
''just something I picked up,'' draco said softly, unable to look away from harry's face. "'why, you jealous.'' of course he said that. why'd he have to be so mean all the time? to his dismay, harry looked very irritated.  
''not jealous, impressed!'' harry replied sharply and turned away  
''humpth'' draco said cursing himself for once again, failing to be kind.  
''what, you want me to be jealous! you'd do anything to get attention won't you.'' Harry said loudly and Draco watched the back of his head. there was a lump in his throat, without the serpent his mind was focused back to the boy he wanted very much to wrap is arms around.  
'no!'' he thought suddenly, ''don't do it! don't you dare do what you're thinking about doing!' draco bit his lip, setting his wand on the floor, not looking away from harry. 'don't do it' his conscience screamed, but even as he did his hand lid from the bath's edge. 'don't do it!' then draco snapped and recklessness overpowered him. he didn't even remember swimming the length of the bath, but the next thing he knew; he had both hands on harry's hips. he didn't even come back to his senses upon feeling harry flinch and turn to look at him, horrified.  
''what are you... '' he exclaimed but draco brushed his ear with his lips very softly.  
''i will do anything to get attention.'' he breathed harry turned in the water sharply, trying to push draco away from him.  
''quit it!'' he nearly shouted but draco grabbed harry's wrists quickly, pinning him to the edge of the bath. draco brought his face as close as he could without meeting his lips.  
'' don't push me away potter.'' he whispered, then suddenly pressed his entire body to harry's, making him gasp.  
''what are you, don't!'' as Harry squirmed he faintly heard his conscience again,  
'stop this isn't right! he doesn't like it.' draco simply held on tighter, trailing his lips down his cheek as he felt warm chills run through his own body.  
''stop struggling.'' draco said, and he felt Harry shiver.  
'don't do it! let him go!' his rationality died again when Draco began to kiss harry, placing his thigh between his legs. to his great surprise, he felt harry's body relax and this encouraged draco further, pushing his tongue into his mouth. he wasn't resisting anymore, so draco released one of harry's wrist's and grabbed his thigh and pull it up to his own hip.  
''malfoy,'' harry gasped as he pulled away from draco's lips, eyes shut tight. ''i, i don't... ''  
''don't what?'' draco purred, caressing harry's inner thigh until his hand reached its goal, and grabbed him. the small moan harry uttered nearly caused draco to lose his head completely.  
''don't want... '' were the words that weakly followed the soft sound of pleasure. keeping his body close, draco let go of harry's other wrist and pulled his free leg up as well. the thrill increased as he realized that harry was no longer fighting him, but in fact seemed to enjoy being touched. he voluntarily wrapped his legs around draco's waist. which made his desires more intense. as his hand journeyed under his thigh, harry opened his eyes blushing scarlet.  
''what is it potter.'' draco exhaled, excitement taking him over as he prepared to push his middle finger inside. harry gave a soft pant, staring at him desperately. ''well say something.''  
a very faint whimper was all that came out and draco bit his lip, finally taking the plunge and shoving his finger in. harry grabbed draco's upper arms, giving a short cry.  
''sorry what was that i can't hear you.'' murmured draco, becoming a bit more enthusiastic wanting to hear more. he winced as harry's nails dug into his arm, but he didn't care as he listened to his continuous moans, but it wasn't enough. ''louder!''  
''no!'' harry gasped sharply. ''someone will hear.'' he couldn't he but roll his eyes as he pushed a second finger and he felt harry's legs wrap tighter around his waist. when harry pulled him closer, he chuckled softly; leaning in to lick his neck.  
''do you still want me to stop?'' he purred, moving his hand a little faster.  
''no.'' harry panted, wrapping his arms tightly around draco, trying to stifle his harsh breathing against his shoulder. draco's euphoria skyrocketed and he smiled widely.  
''yeah i didn't think so.'' he felt harry's hand clutching the back of his neck, his body writhing as draco continued to move his fingers. after a moment, he retracted his hand held on to harry as tightly as he could and breathed.  
''i'm going to fuck you. you're not going to try and stop me are you?''  
''no'' harry replied so soft it was almost inaudible.  
''you want me to fuck you.'' draco continued the feeling of lust fueling his dominance.  
''yes.''  
''you're going to do everything i say got it.''  
''yes.''  
''no arguments.''  
''no''  
''good'' draco pushed into harry without warning, making him gasp and cling to him tighter. draco began to thrust hard, holding his so tight, as if he was afraid that he'd disappear.  
''malfoy'' harry moaned suddenly. ''it hurts''  
''i don't care!'' draco hissed, but he definitely did care. he jerked his hips a little harder, hoping to diminish some of the pain harry was feeling. the pleasure was starting to affect him greatly now and he panted softly, feeling harry attempt to stifle his own sounds by pressing his mouth against his neck. it was much more exhilarating than draco had ever imagined. he smiled his entire body taken over by ecstasy and love. he gripped harry's damp hair, unable to keep himself from moaning as well.  
harry's hand gently slid from the back of his neck to his bare chest, caressing softly. this caused draco to shiver, and he yanked harry's head back and started to kiss him passionately. harry returned the kiss just as enthusiastically, moaning into his mouth as draco continued to love him.  
''you feel so good.'' draco breathed into harry's ear after breaking the kiss.  
''mmm'' was all harry responded with and it made draco laugh.  
''you're having fun aren't you,'' he whispered seductively.  
''yes.'' harry moaned faintly.  
''you like it when i fuck you don't you.''  
''yes!'' draco suddenly wondered if he could get harry to talk dirty. ''say it.'' he hissed.  
''i like it when you... ''  
''all of it!''  
'' I like it... when you... fuck... me.'' draco's heart lept into his throat, and he held harry even tighter.  
''say my name,'' he demanded, getting reckless  
''malfoy,'' harry replied breathing heavily.  
''again''  
''malfoy!''  
''tell me you love me!'' draco's eyes shot open and his movements nearly faltered. he did not just say that; he did not just say that. he covered his bluff quickly by jerking his hips harder. ''say it, potter.''  
''i love you.'' another burst of happiness exploded within him and gently bit his neck to keep himself from expressing his joy vocally.  
''say you love me again.'' he urged feeling harry's body tense up.  
''i love you.''  
''again''  
''i love you malfoy!''his cry drown out draco's brief laugh and even as he felt harry's body shudder then relax he continued to love him as hard as he could. moments later, he was satisfied as well and gently pulled out of harry causing his legs to slip from off of his waist. he gasped softly as he watched the dazed harry nearly fall beneath the water. but harry caught the edge to keep himself steady. panting, he watched harry, whose eyes were still closed as he too was breathing heavily.  
then draco suddenly came back to earth, and he gently turned harry around to rest him on the edge of the bath, so he wouldn't lose his balance again. when he was sure that harry wasn't going to fall, he ran water through his hair and quickly got out of the bath to dry himself. he saw harry watching him and had to put on yet another poker face.  
''that was fun,'' he said trying to keep his voice calm, then without thinking he said. ''we should do it again sometime.'' draco cursed himself, then added. ''what do you say, potter.''  
''yes,'' harry replied, looking as though he was in a trance. 'he said yes?' draco thought in disbelief, still trying to suppress his excitement. maybe he could take this a little further.  
''oh and,'' he paused, wondering if he should go on as he dressed himself. draco decided that he might as well. ''break up with cho chang, you're my toy now.'' 'toy?'  
''okay'' harry said, still dazed. draco didn't think that he could speak again without giving away his jubilance, so he grabbed his own wand from the floor and left the bathroom as quickly as possible. once he was sure the door was closed behind him, draco sprinted down the hallway and threw himself into a classroom, shutting the door and breathing hard as he leaned against it. he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.  
draco stared off into space as he replayed the events that had just taken place in his head. then he remembered harry saying 'i love you malfoy!'' heart beating in his throat, draco began to laugh, leanning his head back against the door, feeling happier than he had in years.  
'i got him,' he thought as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. 'i finally got him!'


End file.
